dancing hopes sequel: journey to the top
by AnimeTricia
Summary: Sequel to dancing hopes. Sakura has finally decided to join dance club, only to discover that dance club is closing! And who is the blond guy from Band support? Read and Review please!
1. prologue

Hey Guys! BACK FOR MORE! Remember 'dancing hopes'? Well this is the sequel to it, a series of one-shots, HOPE U LIKE IT!

Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT mine, if not, sasuke's hair would not be one of a chicken's ass.

-Line Break-

Sakura's POV

I stretched out on the dance floor, warming up. Sinking into the familiar feeling of my stretching arms and legs. Why did it feel so familiar? It has been years (though a few) since I last danced. Deep inside I couldn't help but remind myself the truth.

I had stored that feeling deep inside me all this while.

That feeling of dancing, that feeling of sore muscles, I loved it. And I had imprinted it in my head, but imagining wasn't as good as feeling the real thing.

I shifted from my split to my basic position 1, one which every ballerina or dancer knows. It was my way of practicing, doing simple positions to refresh my memory. But as my body moved on its own, my mind started to wander around the room.

Everybody was doing they're warm up's, there was Hinata at the side doing a Pointe, Tenten stretching, Neji, Shikamaru and everybody else were doing they're warm up's.

I saw Hinata giving me a smile, as I smiled back, I couldn't help but remember how they reacted when I first stepped in.

-Flashback-

"Sa…Sakura?"

They all said in chorus.

I only smiled as I did a small wave at them, I bet Tsunade didn't tell them that I would be joining them to take over Ino.

I couldn't blame them for being so shocked though, If someone had walked into the dance room, announcing that they have given up dance, and after a few years, come back standing in front, all dressed up to dance. My mouth would have dropped wide enough foe=r elephants to enter too.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten asked in disbelief, "I thought you had quit?"

I smiled sheepishly… "Well…"

"She's replacing Ino," A deep voice interrupted me from behind; I didn't need to turn to know who was the owner of that velvet voice.

"Konnichiwa Sasuke-kun," I greeted a smile on my face as I turned around.

Taking the smile as an opportunity to close my eyes, I knew that if I didn't, that sharp onyx eyes of him would see the pain I had in my eyes.

They always did say that the eyes were the windows to the soul.

I looked around, taking my thoughts away from Sasuke, "so… will I be taking Ino's place an be partnered with Sasuke? Or another partner?" I asked, I was genuinely curious, partners were important to us, if they were mismatched, there was no way a dance would be executed nicely, as both partners should be able to match each others dancing skills perfectly.

Shikamaru was the one who answered.

"Usually Tsunade-sensei would be the one to choose, but I guess I'll do, but the most important thing is…" His eyes narrowed, "What makes you think that you can waltz in and take your place."

I was shocked at his words.

"Sakura, don't take this the wrong way…" His eyes softened, "But you haven't come for about a year, you might have de-proved a lot in your dancing skills, and to be frank, we have improved." His eyes hardened again. "You might not meet our standards now.

I couldn't help but smirk.

"Why not give me a test to find out?" I answered.

As true as they were, they really shouldn't have judged me this way, after all…

I'm the one whom helped them lead to champions 3 times in a row.

Shikamaru nodded his head solemly, he knew the possibility that I've de-proved are slimmed, but I knew he was just trying to be safe.

"You do know the dance Ino danced last year? The dance of spring?" He asked.

I nodded my head, of course I knew the steps, Ino had danced that during assembly, where we could show the juniors what Dance Club was made off.

I only watched from afar, infact I could even see some of Ino's mistakes.

I nodded in acknowledgement as I walked to the middle of the dance floor. The rest of the gang sat in front, except for Shikamaru and Sasuke, Shikamaru who was tending the radio, and Sasuke who was leaning against the wall, looking at me.

I tried to ignore that look he gave me, but that wasn't hard.

I shifted myself into the starting position, freezing like a statue waiting for Shikamaru to start the music. I could feel everybody's tension, the big question: has Sakura Haruno, The most amazing dancer in Dance Club, about to go downhill in her dance?

I couldn't care less about it.

The music started as I felt my body shift into a second position, one leg lifted up while my other standing on the tips.

The dance of Spring was supposed to represent the innocence of life, the beauty of starts, the beginning of a new day. What better than to represent it with a tree?

My body moved to its own accord, as I danced the light steps from Ino's dance. Correcting the few mistakes that she made. The music went deeper and deeper into my soul, I couldn't say that I didn't like the feeling, of the music taking control of me. As I became the puppet, as the string of notes wafted from the stereo, and tied itself onto my legs and hands.

I loved the feeling.

I knew that there was gentle smile on my face, but inside, I was bursting with laughter and exhilaration. Oh, how I had missed this feeling!

As I became more confident, I added a few of my own moves, twirling, leaping, several different movements, which I could see made Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten and the other members look in awe.

I felt like laughing as I did a leap, a significant figure of freedom, I spun around one more time, feeling my hair whipping around before ending, just in sync with the music.

Only silence filled the room.

Clap…clap…clap…

I spun around to see Tsunade-sensei looking at me with proud eyes, smiling very happily.

"I knew you hadn't de-proved." She said, her voice colouring with pride.

The Dance room was echoed with the claps of my fellow members, even the lazy Shikamaru bothered to clap… I could make out the words "troublesome woman" from his lips.

I finally let out my wide smile, brimming… no **overflowing **with happiness inside. I looked around and saw only awed faces of my members. My eyes stopped at the Uchiha. His smirk was more tempting and he had his head shaking in disbelief, he looked beautiful.

Deep inside a dread started to register. Since I haven't 'de-proved'… does that mean… I would be Sasuke's partner again?"

-End of flashback-

I looked back into he mirror, a pink haired girl staring back. I was right in the end, Tsunade-sensei put me back with Sasuke-kun as my partner.

Sighing, I dipped down touching my toes, pushing my thought into the deepest, furthest corner of my brain.

No more Sasuke drama.

No more thoughts on giving up Dance.

The only thoughts allowed… was dancing.

I sprang up, fire burning in my eyes as those eyes stared back at me.

-flashback-

We had finished our dance piece rehearsal as Tsunade-sensei walked in, her face pale and disturbed.

There were only two things that could make Tsunade-sensei like this.

Sake, or news.

We rushed up to her, "Tsunade-sensei?" an unspeakable question rang throught the air.

Tsunade sensei lifted up her head, her eyes filled with so much sadness, "I'm so sorry guys… I tried… But unless we win the Dance competition this year, there's a possibility, dance club…"

She swallowed hard…

"Will be removed…"

-End of flashback-

True we were shocked at first, but we all came back, twice… no a _hundred_ times more determined. We were going against Oto, our rival for many years now, a tough opponent but easy to beat if you pulled the right strings.

I did a spin, hoping that it'll shake of my anger, the principal had a stupid reason to cancel dance, 'That we are running out of funds and we need to choose between you or the band supportment."

The band supportment meant that our school would support people who were interested in joining bands, and those with the best capability would win the annual band competition.

"They are in the same situation as you guys are, so don't complain, if you lose, all funds from the competition would go to them, exactly the same way opposite."

My leg shot out, and I looked into the mirror again, there was no way I was going to let Dance Club lose. Not in a Million Years.

-Line Break-

SO? How did you like it? Review please! Arigato!

Ps: Sorry if I got a few things wrong when it came to dancing… I'm no dancer…


	2. start of something new

Hey guys, chapter 2! And PLEASE REVIEW…

Sorry that it took so long, has been busy with things.

-Line break-

"My gosh… Tsunade-sensei is going to kill us if all these practices goes on…" Tenten's voiced out.

I heard everybody sigh in agreement as I let out a sigh on my own. As soon as we received the news, we have been working their butts off, even if they wanted to, they couldn't slack, Tsunade-sensei practically makes us push our limits.

"But its no choice, it's the only way if we want our club to continue…" I sighed and another sigh echoed the place.

All of us were currently at the mall, Tenten, Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru and even Sasuke. It was the least they could do after stressing they're bodies out for so long.

Calling for an ice-cream soda to go, I really looked around. Everybody was dead tired, the first thing everybody did when they got home was pretty much sleep to prepare for the next day's practices. There isn't a day we _didn't_ need our dance gear.

"C'mon, let's get started with our shopping, after all, there isn't going to a time like this in a _long _while…" Tenten said, grabbing her bags as she stood up. The girls nodded in agreement as they started to get up too.

"Only you girls will be shopping, we would be the ones carrying the bags…" Neji stated, a soft glare sending to Tenten, who had dragged (Literally) him here just so he can 'loosen up that stick up his ass'.

I laughed slightly, but told them to go along, waiting for my soda to come.

"I… I'll wait for you Sakura-san…" Hinata stuttered… a slight smile lighting her face.

"No need." A short and sweet answer, I turned my head towards the sound, obviously recognizing who.

"Ne. Sasuke-kun, that isn't nessecary, it will only be…" the fact that Sasuke stayed put didn't help.

Sasuke was never one to listen to advice anyway.

"We'll meet you guys later…" I smiled sheepishly, slightly waving as they walked away.

"You should stop being so stressed out…" That irritating (_velvety smooth) _voice from behind me stated, I turned my head, giving him a roll of my eyes, before turning back to the counter waiting for that blasted float. Will it kill them to… oh I don't know, be _faster_!

Finally it was silent… too silent.

I didn't realize his arms around me before it was too late.

"You don't believe that our club will win the competition?" He whispered in my ear, his breathe blowing at the tips of my ear; I felt my face getting hot as I tried to squirm away.

"No…" I stated, _trying_ (and failing) to get back my personal space, "I'm saying it's stressful when the fate of the dance club is in your hands "

The small bell rang through the air as I breathed a sigh of relief, there could not have been a better time for my drink to finish, and I took the wonderful opportunity to slip out.

I heard the small chuckle behind me as I walked quickly towards the counter, before turning around to quickly walk out.

I had just got out of the store when those blasted arms took my drink, "Confidence Sakura…" Sasuke smirked as he placed my drink on the floor.

What was he thinking now?

"If we can get at least on quarter of the people here to stop and look at us dance, I can guarantee you that we will win the competition."

No. Thank. You

But I guess it was too late, he had walked up to the middle of the square, an empty space right in the middle of the whole mall _dragging_ me along and almost on cue a hip hop rhythm came blasting through the speakers as he started swaying,.

Left, right, left, right, left, right…

I could have easily continued his steps and moved to the beat along, but sadly apparently I'm the sane one.

I started to move away but Sasuke caught my hand.

"Why? Too chicken? Or has being away from Dance Club just proved that Ino deserved her spot?" He taunted.

Now it was _on_.

I turned swaying to the music too, waiting for the lyrics to start. We learned a little hip hop as a side project. Hey we dance club can't just dance ballet right?

I started to sway, a little move of the hip.

The beat got heavier as I started out with a simple yet complex footwork, finishing by giving one light spin, he took up the challenge, edgy he went from left to side, something like being pushed down, before gliding up.

I lifted my arm went up as if sweating, I pressed one foot forward, giving the impression I was running, then retracting it turning, putting my hands at the side and pulling myself.

Sasuke continued, going down and he did a handstand, then pushing, crossing his hands before landing back down, standing back up like it was nothing.

We danced up down the floor, as we got more and more involved with the music, it wasn't a dance competition anymore I realised halfway through the music.

THis was a performance.

We had an audience gathering around, feeling up the space, as me and Sasuke 'challenged' each other, I was going to pause when Sasuke took the floor sliding towards me, suddenly one inch away from me I felt my breath hitch.

"Don't stop now Sakura"

suddenly we were dancing like one, I lifted my leg he ducked, he spread his arms like to capture me, I stepped back, our moves were synced, as one. this was just like how we danced ballet, but more relaxed, I felt sweat down my neck and my jeans sticking to me. I didn't care.

The smile never left my face even when we stopped, facing each other, our faces inches from each other. We could hear the other panting heavily, and it seemed like the only thing that we can hear dispite the roaring of the crowd.

I drowned in his onyx eyes as I see them roam over my face, as if trying to memorise it. Like, he never wanted me to leave again.

This is stupid.

I quickly backed off, not wanting to get involved anymore with the sick fantasies which I had hoped I have successfully buried. How can Sasuke dig up all those memories and hurt and love! with just one look.

Sasuke backed off too, I dimly heard him telling the crowd if they liked what they saw, they could come over and watch us at the competition. I as too busy looking like it was all a performance too really listen. The clenching in my heart finally felt unbearable as I left, quickly taking my soda away with me.

I had only just taken refuge in the toilet, when tears started rolling down my face.

"Sakura Haruno," I said to myself, "You're a complete idiot to have fallen in love with him"

-line break-

OMG, this sucked… a lot… Im so sorry but I really squeezed my brain juice to do this chapter, first attempt at writing hip-hop, BTW, I was listening to Britney spears feat madonna 'me against the music. you can watch it for some visual to what I was planning, PLZ stay tuned for the next chapter, I can confidently tell you Naruto will finally be making an appearance AND it will be a lot better than this chappie.

LOVE YOU! ps : REVIEW!~!


	3. AN  Judges and Trails

Hi guys. I know I've been on hiatus on an incredibly long time, but now I'm back so please don't be angry! School is hectic; I'm still trying to adjust to going up a level. It's a huge jump going from 14 to 15 in where I live. Hell, I'm learning _trigonometry_ at 15. School syllabus have also been changing constantly, plus and I haven't passed my geography test even once this year. So yeah, that's my reason why I have been chucking my fanfiction aside.

Apart from that, I'm still getting back into the swing of writing fanfics, but WARNING, it's been a year, I think my writing style might have changed, so PLEASE review if there's anything you don't like and feel free to give constructive criticism as well, God knows I need it.

On another side note, I might get back to updating 'secrets' (a fairy tail fanfics) before people start screaming at me. Haha. Might as well finish up the next 5 to 6 chapters I have planned. Anyway, ENJOY!

PS: I don't think I'm ready for Naruto to enter yet so take this chapter as a test-run and an author's note. AGAIN, sorry!

* * *

_I can't believe how much has changed between us._

_Should we blame our childish dreams for giving us false hopes?_

_Or blame reality for pulling out our wings._

It was simple, _pointe, pirouette, pointe. _A simple training exercise all seniors have drilled into their very souls and absolutely _fool-proof._

So how in the world are all these idiots messing it up?

"For God's Sake! _1…2..3.. pointe,_ 2…3…4.. pirouette, 3…4…5..pointe. " Sakura was at her wit's end tutoring the weaker dancers of the dance club. "It'd be easy!" Tsunade said, "Just teach them the basics!" Sakura should have known better than to trust whatever Tsunade said, the last time she instructed Sakura to do something 'easy' ended up with Kakashi-sensei in the hospital and a _very _drunk (and broke) dance instructor.

Watching another of her juniors lose balance while doing the pointe was the last straw for Sakura, "That's it!" she screamed. "Everyone gather here!"

She could tell that all her juniors were exhausted, Tests were coming in at full force and Sakura could easily pick out the ones who have pulled an all-nighter. Her Juniors sat cross-legged staring at her, as if expecting a yelling like what Tsunade would have done; screamed at all of them till they cried home screaming for their moms. But while, Sakura was Tsunade's top student, she always had a more _gentler_ approach to teaching.

"Guys, it's been half an hour. I've been going through the same exercise with you repeatedly, if you guys aren't reflecting it well I need you guys to voice out. _What is not working?" _Sakura rubbed her fingers along her temples, trying desperately not to flare out onto the unsuspecting juniors around her.

"Not all of us can be prodigies. "

Sakura's head shot up, "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said!" The owner of the voice was Sakumi Uni, a freshman in Konoha high. Sakura recognised her passion as strong as her flame-coloured hair.

"We've watched you dance several times, taking part in all of the competitions, you are the pride and joy of Tsunade-sensei. You might have think this exercise is easy, but not for all of us!" Sakumi's words held deep resentment, yet Sakura could pick out a slight hint of desperation. "We all can't be dancing geniuses, we need patience and help but yet both you and Tsunade-sensei have not been giving us that!"

"Sakumi, I didn't mean it this way…" Sakura trailed off.

"Of course you didn't." Sarcasm was etched deeply into each word which Sakumi said. Sakura looked around, seeing many guilty faces, almost none of her juniors dared look into her eyes.

"Do all of you think that?" Sakura asked.

The Club remained silent.

Sakura sighed. "Ten minute break everyone. Have a good rest before we start practicing again." Sakura turned to lean against the mirror wall, the shuffling of feet were the only sound which filled the dance studio. The sound didn't seem to fit right. The shuffling soon came to a stop, and Sakura realised she was all alone.

Sakura allowed stress to overtake her for a moment, thinking through every single practice that they have gone through, looking through all errors in her head and trying to find solutions.

"Tch, annoying."

Sakura spun around shocked, only to meet the eyes of a boy with his hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here? I though you would at home slacking by now."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "How do you expect me to sleep when Ino is running around the house getting ready for her date with Sai? Troublesome Woman."

Sakura could help but laugh at the irritation on Shikamaru's face. Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were all friends since the beginning of time, seeing as their parents co-founded the Herbal food chain. It was obvious that their parents had no qualms with them staying together in the same apartment.

Walking towards the bench in the studio, Shikamaru took the opportunity to ask Sakura the forbidden question. "So how's the teaching going?"

Running her fingers through her hair, Sakura sighed again. "Not good shikamaru, they all think I'm laying too much pressure on them, that they're all not dance geniuses. They all probably think that I call them stupid behind all their backs which is stupid! Cause their my Juniors and I just want them to do their best…" Hiding her face behind her hands, Sakura could feel the pressure building up on her all over again. How was she supposed to lead the Dance Club if they wouldn't let her lead?

"You're thinking too much Sakura."

She stared at him.

"Troublesome, I don't think that the juniors despise you, they probably just think that your standards are different from them. Out of the whole Dance Club you have the most dancing experience, your beginner's level is bound to be different fro theirs."

"But the Pointe, pirouette, Pointe is the easiest…"

"Sakura," Shikamaru cut in. "Different experiences, different standards."

Staying quiet for a moment, Sakura took the moment to digest what Shikamaru just said. "I guess you're right." Scratching her hair, she stared out into space, she had planned the lesson out thoroughly, now that she has to start from scratch… well damn.

"You sent the juniors out on a ten minute break correct?" Shikamaru asked.

"yeah, why?" Sakura stared at Shikamaru with mild curiousity.

"I'm just thinking you could use a break." He answered cryptically.

Apparently what he meant was that he was going to take over Sakura for a while, to help the juniors out since apparently Sakura has nothing. OF course Sakura objected to the idea but still went along with it, watching Shikamaru help the Juniors out with their techniques and formations. Sakura only kept watching with mild amusement, while Shikamaru was always the lazy tech guy, Sakura was shocked at how amazing of a teacher her could be. There was a distinct difference between the advice that Sakura gave and what Shikamaru was giving.

Shikamaru used more analogies and tweaked his instructions every now and then to help the students understand his instructions more, while Sakura tended to just repeat the same thing over and over again.

The session ended abit too soon in Sakura's perspective.

"I never saw you as the teacher type," Sakura commented as she pack her stud alongside Shikamaru.

"Well don't count on me to help you all the time. Too troublesome."

Sakura chuckled, shaking her head at the same time at the laziness of Nara Shikamaru. Zipping up her bag, she made her way out of the dance studio. "Thanks again for the advice Shika," She said with a smile.

"No problem."

_In all our petty fits and fights, _

_A little peace with still always remain._

* * *

Shikamaru and Sakura shared a moment! :D so there's not much SasuSaku in this, but I wanted to develop the ShikaSaku friendship abit more in this fic, everything can't revolve around the two lovebirds only right? :O (on second though don't answer that, haha) this chapter is pretty darn short, but I hope you enjoyed it. I PROMISE the next chapter won't come out after another year and if this chapter proves that I haven't de-proved in my writing skills I might actually start bringing Naruto into the storyline like originally planned. All in all, LOVE YOU.

Xoxo,

AnimeTricia

PS: REVIEW for some SASUSAKU goodness! :D


End file.
